lutherfandomcom-20200215-history
Series One: Episode 5
Series One: Episode 5 is the fifth episode of Luther. Synopsis When a wealthy couple are taken hostage, Luther must try to avert a disastrous chain of events. However, what he doesn't know is that it will soon become very personal. Plot An armed gang kidnaps an art dealer's wife and ransoms her for diamonds. Luther convinces his boss to use diamonds from evidence in order to catch the kidnappers. At the drop, the kidnappers discover the diamonds are missing and one of them, Evangeline Nixon, is captured. Zoe visits Luther in his office to tell him their relationship is over. DCI Reeds convinces Tom, one of the kidnappers, to return the girl, but before they can get away they are killed by the ringleader. Tensions arise between Luther and Reed when the operation goes badly wrong. Reed kills Bill in order to protect himself from being discovered as a dirty cop. Luther meets with Alice to discuss his problems with Zoe. Alice tells Luther that she killed Henry Madsen because she loved Luther, a concept she previously did not believe in. Before leaving his meeting with Alice, Luther removes his wedding ring and deposits it in a church donation box. Luther discovers that Evagaline's passport is fake and tracks down the man who made it, named Patrick. Luther learns that Reed has already visited Patrick, but also finds out where the ringleader, Daniel Sugarman, is staying. Luther confronts an armed Daniel in his hotel room. After subduing him, DCI Reed enters with a gun and shoots Daniel before he can make an incriminating statement to Luther. Reed admits to Luther that he is a dirty cop trying to clean up his mess. Reed shoots at Luther several times before taking the diamonds off of Sugarman's corpse and escaping the hotel. Reed attempts suicide but is unable to shoot himself. The art dealer is arrested when he tries to sell the diamonds fom the police, which turn out to be fakes from a fraud case. Reed visits Zoe and asks her to call Luther to the house without telling him that Reed is there. Zoe refuses and Reed pulls out his gun and then forces her to call Luther at gunpoint. Zoe tells Luther that Reed is there and then Luther listens while Zoe screams at Reed. She pulls out a knife and moves to attack Reed when he looks away, but Reed shoots her. A distraught Luther finds Zoe dead in the kitchen but he runs off just as the police arrive, realizing that Reed set the scene to make it look like a domestic dispute gone wrong. Cast *Idris Elba - DCI John Luther *Ruth Wilson - Alice Morgan *Steven Mackintosh - DCI Ian Reed *Indira Varma - Zoe Luther *Paul McGann - Mark North *Saskia Reeves - DSU Rose Teller *Warren Brown - DS Justin Ripley *Dermot Crowley - DCI Martin Schenk *Micheal Smiley - Benny Silver *Thomas Lockyer - James Carrodus *Donatienne Dupont - Jessica Carrodus *Danny Lee Wynter - Tom Meyer *Ania Sowinski - Evangeline Nixon *Ross McCall - Daniel Sugarman *Alexander Morton - Bill Winingham *Graham Turner - Patrick Holguin Trivia *Ending song is "Breathe Me" by Sia. *Luther tells the PC to contact Detective Munch in New York's Special Victim's unit. *Detective Munch is a character on the U.S. show, Law and Order, Special Victim's unit. *About 25 minutes into the episode you can see DCI Ian Reed using an iPhone backwards. Ratings *3.80 million Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:Episodes